criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Forrest Hunt
Agent Forrest Hunt (initially appearing as Forrest Sugarcrystal) was a suspect during the murder investigations of maintenance technician Nick Kringle in O Deadly Night (Case #15 of World Edition) and spy Jean Connerie in Operation Spyfall (Case #54 of World Edition). Profile Forrest is a 54-year-old CIA operative going undercover as a maintenance technician in COSMORUS. Around Christmas time, he took part in the festivities by dressing up as a Christmas elf. In his first appearance, he wears a green and red elf costume complete with bells, a hat, and a white collar covered in red glitter. Additionally, he wears an earring in his left ear. It is known that Forrest ice skates, eats candy canes and drinks mulled wine. In his second appearance, he replaces his elf costume with a black coat lined with white fur. It is discovered that he is a trained fighter, an explosives expert and a hacker. Events of Criminal Case O Deadly Night Forrest became a suspect after the player and Jack found a pop-up card of him with the victim. After they found it, Forrest showed up on the scene looking for the victim. He identified the victim as Nick Kringle, and their roles in COSMORUS as well as what they do around Christmas time. When the victim did not appear at The Snowed Inn for the party, he began to get worried and decided to look for him. Considering the inn was the last place the victim was Jack and the player went to there to look for more clues. Forrest was interrogated again regarding an angry message he sent to the victim. He said the victim ended up dumping all the work for the Cristmas event on him. In the mean time, the victim was constantly getting drunk and sleeping too much to perform his seasonal duties. When Jack wondered if Forrest killed him because he was not performing his job as Santa well, Forrest replied saying he did not but he thought about it. In the end, Forrest was found to be innocent after the team arrested Asal Hawaa for Nick's murder. However, the player and Marina had to speak with him again regarding the possibility Nick was betraying the CIA for SOMBRA. He confirmed that both he and Nick worked for the CIA, keeping COSMORUS under surveillance. However, he had trouble believing the victim betrayed the CIA, saying though he did not play by the book that did not make him a traitor. Though he pointed out the victim spent a lot of time by the lake watching the Northern Lights, thinking it could have been a meeting point. This prompted Marina and the player to investigate the lake for evidence of Nick's involvement with SOMBRA. Operation Spyfall Forrest became a suspect again after the player and Carmen found his telescope at the crime scene. He said he was placed at Canada to aid in protecting American airspace from potential threats, much like the satellite that crashed. When asked about Jean's murder, he said that he was of no interest to American citizens. Forrest was interrogated again about his broken medal awarded for heroism found at the Ice Lounge. He said it was broken because of a fight he had with the victim at the lounge. Despite having separate missions, Forrest thought it would be wise to keep an eye on him; but things started to escalate when Jean criticized the President, which made Forrest mad. But he decided not to beat him, saying that kind of attitude is what can get you killed, and that Jean had learned that the hard way. In the end, Forrest was found innocent again after the team incarcerated Anya Ivanova for Jean's murder and Asal's attempted murder. However, he approached the player and MGB agent Vadim Efremov while they were investigating the satellite interior, saying he had some info to share. When Vadim said the satellite was built to survive deathly cold temperatures, it reminded him of something. While at the Ice Lounge, he noticed a woman with braided hair moving furtively, and saw she put something in an ice box. Carmen suspected that woman to be Anya, and that the object she hid in the ice box was the hard drive since she knew the cold would not damage it. This prompted the player and Carmen to search that hotel again, to find the ice box and the hard drive within it. Trivia *His name might be an allusion to Forrest Gump and/or Ethan Hunt. *Forrest is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. *Forrest is one of the characters in World Edition to physically appear in two regions. Case appearances *O Deadly Night (Case #15 of World Edition) *Operation Spyfall (Case #54 of World Edition) Gallery FSugarcrystalWorldEdition.PNG|Forrest, as he appeared in O Deadly Night (Case #15 of World Edition). FHuntWorldEditionC169.png|Forrest, as he appeared in Operation Spyfall (Case #54 of World Edition). OG_SUS_315_601.jpg OG_SUS_354_603.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:COSMORUS affiliates